List of Disney Princesses
The Disney Princess Franchise is comprised of eleven Official Princesses and a number of associated heroines. This page lists and classifies both official and unofficial princesses and heroines. Official Princesses The following are all eleven official Disney Princesses and a brief explanation in chronological order. Each has been certified an “Official Disney Princess” by Disney; some are born into the title (Aurora, Merida), some marry the son of a King (Cinderella), some marry a Reigning Prince (Belle) and some correspond to an equivalent title (i.e. Chieftain’s Daughter or Sultan’s Daughter), though some, such as Mulan, do not hold the actual title of Princess. Each Official Disney Princess must: A) have a primary role in a Disney animated feature film, B) be human or closely human-like (i.e. Ariel), and C) not appear primarily in a sequel. The actual title of Princess (or equivalent) is not necessary, but certainly helps. Regardless of any actual title(s) possessed, each Official Disney Princess is properly addressed (within the franchise) as: “Princess ________”. Facts pertaining to the original fairy tales upon which the films are based are irrelevant to the versions appearing in the franchise. Princess Snow White Snow White, the main protagonist of the film Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, is the first Disney Princess. She has short black hair and brown eyes and is currently the youngest Disney Princess at age 14 (in her film appearance). She is voiced by Adriana Casselotti in her film, and Katherine Von Till in modern media (official website, sing-a-longs, etc.). Snow White is a true princess; the daughter of a King, she also marries an unnamed Prince, though it is unclear whether he is the son of a King or of a Regnant Prince or if he is a Regnant Prince himself. Princess Cinderella Cinderella is the main protagonist of her eponymous film and the second Disney princess. She is somewhere between the ages 16 and 20. She is voiced by Ilene Woods in her original film and Jennifer Hale in the sequels and other modern media. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She is the first Disney Princess to have siblings, although they are her stepsiblings and not actual siblings. Cinderella is not noble-born; she becomes a Princess by marriage to Prince Charming, the son of a King. Cinderella is often considered to be the leader of the Princesses, or at least their spokesperson, though it is unclear why. Princess Aurora Aurora is the titular protagonist of the film Sleeping Beauty, although she is the princess to have the least amount of screen time. She is voiced by Mary Costa. She has golden hair and violet eyes. She is the first Disney Princess to be physically injured by the villain, as she pricked her finger on Maleficent's enchanted spinning wheel. Aurora has the purest pedigree of any Disney Princess; she is the first-born daughter (and only child) of a King and marries Prince Phillip; the firsborn son and heir of a King. She is also well educated by her three godmothers. Princess Ariel Ariel is the main female protagonist of the films The Little Mermaid, The Little Mermaid II (although the title of main female protagonist is shared with Melody) and The Little Mermaid III as well as the The Little Mermaid Television Series. She is the first Disney Princess to have not been born human and is also the first Disney princess to have children as she and Eric had a daughter, Melody in the sequel. She is voiced by Jodi Benson in all films and modern media and has red hair and blue eyes. She is the second Disney Princess to be 16 years old (after Aurora) in her first film. Ariel’s title comes primarily from her father, King Triton; as one of his daughters, she holds the title of Princess, though as the youngest of seven, she is unlikely to inherit the kingdom, however, she does acquire the title of Princess Consort through her marriage to Prince Eric, though it is unclear whether he is a Prince Regnant, the son of a King, or both. Princess Belle Belle is the fifth Disney princess and the main female protagonist of the film Beauty and the Beast. Belle is the first Disney Princess to have been the antagonist of her love interest. She is 18-19 and has brown hair and hazel eyes. She is voiced by Paige O' Hara in all movies but one, in which she is voiced by Jodi Benson. She is also the first person to have a confirmed country in the movie (France), since the countries of other princesses are inferred, though not confirmed. Belle is of common birth. When she marries Prince Adam (a Prince Regnant of his principality), she becomes a Princess Consort. Princess Jasmine Jasmine is the main female protagonist of the Aladdin film, its two sequels, and the 'Aladdin'' television series. Jasmine is voiced by Linda Larkin and has black hair and brown eyes. Jasmine is noble-born; the firstborn daughter (and only child) of the Sultan of Agrabah, thus she is born with the title "Shahzadi Sultan" (Princess). When she marries Aladdin, a commoner (the son of the self-styled “king of thieves” notwithstanding), he gains the title Prince Consort. Princess Pocahontas Pocahontas is the main protagonist in the film Pocahontas and its sequel, Pocahontas II, and is the first Disney Princess to have been based (loosely) a real person, and not on a fairytale. She has black hair, brown eyes, and is voiced by Irene Bedard. She is the first Disney Princess to have two "princes" (John Smith and John Rolfe, though only the former is an official Disney Prince). Pocahontas is the second Princess (after Jasmine) to have a different singing voice than speaking voice. Pocahontas was born the eldest child of Chief Powhatan, thus she is technically a Princess (i.e. Chieftain’s Daughter), which though not an European title, is accorded the respect of one in the sequel. Her eventual marriage to John Rolfe (a commoner) does not change her status or his. Princess Mulan Fa Mulan is the main protagonist in Disney's film Mulan and its sequel Mulan II. She has black hair and brown eyes. She is the first Disney princess to be based on a legend instead of a fairytale, and the second to be not based on a fairytale (Pocahontas). Mulan is voiced by Ming-Na, who voiced Stacy's mother in Phineas and Ferb. Mulan is (to date) the only Disney Princess to not hold the title of Princess in one form or another; not noble born, she bears no titles of her own, although she earns the non-noble title of Imperial Consul. Her eventual marriage to General Li Shang (also non-noble) does not grant her any titles either. Princess Tiana Tiana is the main female protagonist in the film The Princess and the Frog. Tiana made history as the first African-American princess. She is the third to be married into the Princess life. She is probably the princess closest to our time period as her story is set in New Orleans in the 1920’s. Tiana is voiced by Anika Noni Rose and the fourth princess since Belle to have her voice actress both talk and sing. Commoner-born, Tiana becomes Princess Consort upon her marriage to Prince Naveen, the eldest son and Heir Apparent of the King of Maldonia. Princess Rapunzel Rapunzel is the main female protagonist in the film Tangled and the short Tangled Ever After. Like Aurora, she is blonde, born into the title and was removed from her parent’s custody as a baby, only to be reunited in her late teens. Her hair has magical properties. She is voiced by Mandy Moore. She is strong-willed and her preferred weapon is a frying pan. Rapunzel is born a Princess; the only child of the King of Corona, she eventually marries Eugene “Flynn Rider” Fitzherbert, giving him the title of Prince Consort. Princess Merida Merida is the main protagonist of the Disney/Pixar film Brave, making her the first Pixar Princess. She is the first princess since Ariel to have red hair: she has curly, red hair and blue eyes. She is voiced by Kelly MacDonald. She lives in medieval Scotland and is the first Disney Princess without a love interest until the sequel to the film. Merida is a true Princess; firstborn of King Fergus of DunBroch. Her lack of a romantic interest (and lack of any sequels) make it unlikely that she will rise to rule the kingdom as a Regnant Queen, considering the views of gender equality in the era. Pending Disney Princesses The following are characters who are expected to join the franchise or qualify for the franchise but have not been included. Anna Anna is a Norwegian princess in the upcoming Disney movie Frozen. She is optimistic, awkward, and happy-go-lucky. She was overshadowed by her sister, Elsa. When she first met Hans, he proposed, and she agreed. But as she went to save her sister, she fell in love with Kristoff. Elsa Elsa is Princess Anna's older sister and the deuteragonist of the upcoming Disney film, Frozen. She was the queen of Arendelle. Shut her true personality from the world, she looks graceful and cold. But deep inside, she wrestles with a mighty secret: she could manipulate snow and ice. Haunted by the moment her magic almost killed her sister, Anna, she spent her entire life trying to suppress it. Unofficial Minnie Mouse If Minnie had become a Disney Princess, she would have been first as she was one of the first Disney characters. She would also have been the first to be an animal. Daisy Duck If Daisy had become a Disney Princess, she would have been first as she was one of the first Disney characters. She would also have been the first to be an animal. Faline Faline is the main female protagonist of Bambi. She is not an official disney princess because she is a deer. Alice Alice is the main prtoagonist of Disney's Alice in Wonderland. She is supposedly not a princess because she does not have royal or high status. She has a bad temper and lives in England. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She is included in a few Disney Princess Sing-A-Longs. She is voiced by Kathryn Beaumont. She is however, a princess in the game Kingdom Hearts. Wendy Darling Wendy is the main female protagonist in Peter Pan. She is not official because of her lack of a royal or high status. Tinker Bell Tink is the secondary female protagonist in Peter Pan and Peter Pan II, and the main female protagonist in Tinkerbell, Tinkerbell and the Lost Treasure, Tinkerbell and the Great Fairy Rescue, and Tinkerbell and the Secret of the Wings. She is not a princess due to the factr she has no high status. She was originally a disney princess, but she was cut because they felt she was not "mythical" enough, even though she's a FAIRY. She, however, got her own franchise, the Disney fairies. Lady Lady is the main female protagonist of Lady and the Tramp, and a secondary female protagonist of Lady and the Tramp II. She is not a disney princess because she is an animal, but is considered unofficial because one of her film's songs was featured in a Disney Princess karaoke CD. Maid Marian Maid Marian is the main female protagonist in Robin Hood. She is not a princess due to the fact she is, in fact, a fox. She is the niece of King Richard. Penny Penny is the main female protagonist of The Rescuers. She is not an official disney princess because of her lack of a royal or high status. Leia Organa-Solo Princess Leia is a fictional character in the Star Wars universe. She is also the main protagonist in the Star Wars trilogy. Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka Kneesaa is a female Ewok who served as the princess of the Bright Tree Village, a daughter of Chief Chirpa and Ra-Lee, and also a younger sister to Asha. She later became the Chieftainess of the Bright Tree Village and Wicket Wystri Warrick's wife. Eilonwy Eilonwy (Eye-lon-wee) is the main female protagonist of The Black Cauldron, disney's first PG-rated movie. She is not a princess because of the movie's lack of success. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She would have been the youngest Disney Princess, being twelve. Nala Nala is the main female protagonist in The Lion King and a secondary female protagonist in The Lion King II and The Lion King I 1/2. She is Simba's love interest, and if she was a princess she would have been the second to have children. She is not a princess because her love interest was a king, and she is a lion. Megara Megara (Meg) is the main female protagonist in Hercules. Although she marries Hercules, Megara is not a princess, and if she was, she would have been the third to have children, though only in the original fairytale. Kiara Kiara is the daughter of Simba and Nala, and the main female protagonist in The Lion King II. She is not a princess because of the fact she is a lion. Jane Porter Jane is the main female protagonist in Tarzan and The Legend of Tarzan, and the first female protagonist to not appear in the sequel (Tarzan II). She is not a princess because she is not related to royalty, unless you count her marrage to Tarzan, who was adopted by the leaders of the Gorilla tribe. Melody Melody is the main female protagonist in The Little Mermaid II. She is the daughter of Ariel and Eric, and would have been the first Disney Princess to only appear in the sequel. She is not a princess probably due to the confusion on if Ariel was a Queen or Princess in the movie. Kida Kida is from Atlantis: The Lost Empire, She is not a princess due to the fact her movie is not a musical. If she was, she would be the second Disney Princess to become a queen, assuming Ariel does in The Little Mermaid II. Speaking of Ariel, she would be the second to have lived underwater. Lilo Pelekai Kairi Kairi is the princess in the video game Kingdom Hearts. She is not a Disney Princess due to the fact she was never in a movie. Ting-Ting, Su and Mei Ting-Ting, Su and Mei are the daughters of the Emperor in Mulan II. They are probably not official Princesses since they were made in the sequel of another Disney Princess' movie. Jane Jane is the main female protagonist in Peter Pan II. She is not an official disney princess because of her lack of a royal or high status. Giselle Giselle is the main protagonist in Enchanted. She is made in both cartoon and live-action form, and voiced and acted by Amy Adams. She is not a Princess simply because it would be expensive for Disney to have Amy Adams, or a look-alike, in the parks, though they could use Giselle's pink dress from Andalasia. allso she does not marry a prince at the end she lives happily in new york as a real person while nance would be consider a princess if she was the main character. note this is the first disney movie to have a princess but it not being the main character at the end. Kilala Kilala is the main protagonist of the manga series Kilala Princess, and not a princess probably because she is manga, and possibly her lack of a film. Vanellope von Schweetz Vanellope von Schweetz is the main female protagonist of Wreck-It-Ralph. She is the missing princess of the game Sugar Rush. She is not an official Disney Princess because of her age. Sofia Sofia is the main protagonist of the upcoming movie Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess and the television Series Sofia the First. She will not be an official Disney Princess because she is not from a theatrical film release; her age is irrelevant in this regard. Nancy Nancy is a secondary character in the film Enchanted. Though she wasn't announced as a princess she was the one who actually married Edward by the end of the film. She is likely not a Disney Princess because they would have to pay Idina Menzel for using her likeness. See Also *List of Disney Princes *List of Disney Princess Villains *List of Disney Princess Films Gallery To see more screenshots of the Disney Princesses, see List of Disney Princesses/Gallery. Category:Princess Category:Born-Princess Category:Married-Princess Category:Lists Category:Not-an-Actual Princess Category:Adopted-Princess